A smart contract is a computer protocol that can digitally enforce the performance of a contract. Smart contracts allow for trackable and irreversible transactions to be performed without third parties. However, smart contracts need to comply with regulations (e.g., case law, rules, statutes, etc.) to avoid later disputes surrounding the validity of the smart contracts. Currently, it is difficult to quickly and efficiently determine whether existing smart contracts comply or likely comply with regulations due to formatting and jargon disparities between smart contracts (in the form of computer software code) and regulations (in the form of legal opinions or “case law” in various formats based on a particular court” and rules and statutes from various regulatory bodies each having their own format). Laborious manual review of whether a smart contract is in compliance with applicable regulation(s) can become impractical and cost-prohibitive when the smart contract is too long, or the number and length of applicable regulations is too great. Further, as smart contracts often have multiple sections each focused on a different subject matter and potentially subject to different regulations, requiring a separate professional to manually review various sections of a single smart contract sends the costs even higher. Thus, there is a need to automatically and efficiently determine whether certain sections of a smart contract likely comply with regulations (or have errors) so that the errors can be corrected and that the smart contract can be brought into compliance with the regulations.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems to determine whether one or more sections of a smart contract has errors in an automatic and efficient way. Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to this and other considerations.